Embodiments described herein generally relate to vehicle cooling systems. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to an expansion tank of a vehicle cooling system.
Typically an expansion tank of a vehicle cooling system is elevated relative to the other components of the cooling system such that the expansion tank can provide good coolant communicating and cooling system pressure. Communicating of the cooling system removes air or other gases that are trapped or generated in and by the cooling system through the vent lines connected to the tank. In some conventional cooling systems, the “low fluid level line” of the expansion tank is above the engine/vehicle coolant fill level line. Typically, an air volume in a conventional expansion tank is located entirely above the coolant level.
Due to engine packaging constraints, the low fluid level line of the expansion tank may not be located entirely above the coolant fill level line of the engine. In some cases, the expansion tank may be mounted at a relatively lower position where the level of coolant in the expansion tank may fall below the coolant fill level line of the engine.